


Cthulhu Mythos Ficlets

by wildwestwind



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Ascension, Morality, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind
Summary: A collection of my Cthulhu Mythos ficlets.#1: Compassion can be an eldritch horror as terrifying as any other. ~400 words.
Series: Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cthulhu Mythos Ficlets

She has a thousand names, or perhaps more precisely a thousand religions have caught a glimpse of her. Some call her Guanyin; still others, Jesus; still others, Prometheus; still others, by names long since lost to us. Each legend is misleading, intermingled with falsehoods or political expedience or simple cruelty. Still, the truth itself remains, if only in fragments and whispers.

_ She descended to the dead, and led all souls out of Hell. She brought us fire, to keep us warm and cook our food and prepare our metal for shaping. She defied the gods for us. _

Many billions of years ago, before the Earth had formed, there lived a member of a species that humans have never seen. Even the shape of this species has been forgotten, whether animal or plant or stone, fish or frog or something far stranger. Still, there was a scholar; and she pursued the black and forbidden arts.

So much is unexceptional. Many sorcerers die, or go mad; she did not. This is more exceptional, but not very much so. 

It was spoken of by her students, that she would never step on even an ant, and that she would pick up the worms and place them in the grass. When asked why, she merely replied, “Practice.”

After millennia of study into the most eldritch of secrets, she ascended, becoming like unto a god, her mind expanding so that none could know her thoughts or understand her plans. This is exceptional; perhaps a few hundred of the quintillions of sorcerers in the universe have managed; two from this species, one from another, none from a third. 

But then came the most exceptional thing of all; the thing true of her alone.

For she had picked up worms and placed them in the grass. And so when mortals became like worms to her, she remembered, and she loved.

She is an Elder God; she is not friendly or easy to understand. To see the force of Compassion Itself, searing itself on the mind, is to gibber with madness; the true value and importance of each sapient, from a bacterium to the blind idiot god Azathoth, is not a knowledge intended for mortal minds. And she has many wars to fight, on many fronts. 

Her symbol is a five-pointed star, with a fiery eye in the center. And even those who do not know of her existence carve it on their walls, to be safe against the night. 

The dread Necronomicon spoke of her but once: _ for in strange aeons, even death may die _ . 


End file.
